


Spitroast

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Lance is never, ever telling them it was a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Spitroast

If someone asked him when he started at the Garrison where he thought he'd be in a few years…

Well, he couldn’t really think of anything while Shiro’s hips slammed back into his ass, hot and hard dick against that sweet spot inside while he moaned loud and mindless around the heavy weight of Keith’s cock in his mouth.

He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have thought of this.

But how the hell could he even begin to imagine Keith’s hands coiled in his hair, nails lazily dragging against his scalp as he pulled and pushed Lance’s head to the force of Shiro’s steady thrusts, the hard cock dragging back and forth and pushing grunts out of him with every random slam forward, choking him on the cock in his mouth and making him moan louder.

“Fuck,” Keith breathed above him and Lance’s eyes hazily rolled up, painful as it was with his neck tilted up as he swallowed as much as he could, the wet drip of drool sliding down the sides of his mouth. “Fuck, you look good.”

His pleasure ran wilder with the praise and the sight of sweat drenched hair matted to the intent face staring down at him. As if not to be forgotten, Shiro rolled back in and ground hard against his ass, right at the angle that drove Lance insane, and he sobbed around his mouthful, choking and swallowing and greedily relishing the sounds of Keith’s gasps and groans.

“He is good,” Shiro rasped behind him and Lance’s hands clenched on the edge of the small table he’d been spread out on so they could double-team him properly. There would no doubt be bruises everywhere on his hips, his chest rubbed raw against the slick surface and his elbows were screaming at him as he bounced and swayed and got fucked into a million tiny pieces.

Lance could never in a hundred lifetimes begin to imagine he’d be here one day and it was delicious.

“I’m close, I’m so fucking close,” Keith panted and Lance closed his eyes as he was pulled back, his tongue automatically reaching out and lapping at the head as it left his mouth, his jaw sore and mouth terribly empty. Keith whined and Lance was going to give him so much shit for that later but right now he really, _really_ needed to get it back in his mouth and he pulled against his hands, nuzzling at the side of that beautiful hardness and kitten-licking the sides of it while Keith shook with clear desperation.

“You two are impossible,” gasped Shiro and Lance sobbed yet again as he felt his massive form drape across his back, forcing him further down on the table and picking up his pace, fingers digging into his back, tickling along his sides, gripping his hips before finally reaching his ass and spreading him out, laid bare for the full force of his thrusts. “You’re…Keith, Lance, fuck!”

“Do it,” Lance rasped, his first words since they jumped him when he idly said he missed a good spitroast (he was taking it to the grave that Hunk had mentioned camping earlier, this was the best, the greatest, he wanted to be here forever but oh, the idea of them releasing in him…)

Keith dragged his mouth back down on his cock, fingers brushing the bulge in Lance’s cheeks, as he awkwardly leaned forward and Lance sobbed as he heard the sloppy sounds of their kiss above him as Shiro slammed in one more time, spread wide. 

The salty bitterness filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin as he felt a hot splash inside him, slickness trailing down his thighs, his body rushing into ecstasy and leaving him limp and mindless and shivering while hands caressed his body, his back and hair and rained kisses and murmurs of praise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and barely posting.


End file.
